1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light receiving module used as a remote control receiving means of e.g. a television.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an example of conventional light receiving module (see JP-A-2004-335881, for example). The illustrated light receiving module X includes a substrate 91, a light receiving element 92, an IC chip 93, a resin package 94 and a shield cover 95. The light receiving element 92 and the IC chip 93 are mounted on the substrate 1. The light receiving element 92 generates electromotive force corresponding to the amount of infrared rays received. The IC chip 93 transmits a signal or an electric current flowing through the light receiving element 92 to the outside of the light receiving module X. The resin package 94 covers the light receiving element 92 and the IC chip 93. The resin package 94 includes a lens 94a facing the light receiving element 92. The shield cover 95 covers the resin package 94 while allowing the lens 94a to be exposed. The shield cover 95 is provided with a grounding terminal 95a. The shield cover 95 serves as an electromagnetic shield by converting incoming electromagnetic waves into weak electric currents and releasing the currents to an external ground line through the ground terminal 95a. The shield cover 95 may be formed by press working a metal plate.
To manufacture the light receiving module X, care should be taken in mounting the shield cover 95 properly to the resin package 94 on the substrate 91. However, if the inner dimension of the shield cover 95 is too large or too small for the resin package 94, the shield cover 95 fails to be properly positioned relative to the resin package 94, or even the mounting of the shield cover 95 maybe very difficult. Further, in mass-producing the light receiving module X, a large number of shield covers 95 are handled collectively. In such a process, shield covers 95 may get entangled with each other, which deteriorates the manufacturing efficiency of the light receiving module X.